Halloween Prompts
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: Prompts for a thing on dA! 13 Days of Halloween! My works for the 21st and 22nd are drawings, so they'll only be on dA and Tumblr. All my writings will be in one story, each a chapter. Enjoy, and please review! T for language and other things that, if I tell you, will spoil the story. 2003'verse. Cover image mine
1. Games

_Here are the prompts I was talking about! 2 of them are pictures, and will only be able to be posted on dA, so check out my account there to see them! Anyway, here's the first prompt! (Very short; they're all short, but longer than this one)_

 _OCT 19th - Video Games/Games_

* * *

Leo and his brothers laughed as they stayed just out of reach of Raphael, who seethed as Mikey took a short burst forward just out of his grasping hand.

"Alright, guys, give him a break," Leonardo chuckled, signaling them all to stop for a breather.

"I vote Leo be It next!" Raph initiated, raising his hand. Mike and Don raised their hands, as well, and Leo looked at them with flat expressions.

"Traitors," he muttered without malice.

A minute later, his brothers took off, and Leo gave them their thirty seconds.

He took off and saw a flash or green and orange a few rooftops ahead of him and raced towards it. As he jumped over an alley, though, he saw a blue glow from below, and had to grab a fire escape to keep from falling.

"Ah!" he cried as he popped his shoulder. He jumped to the ground in a crouch and growled, popping his shoulder back in on the wall.

 _"Hello, turtle~"_

Darkness.


	2. Jack-O-Lanterns

_Prompt #2! Next two will only be pics, on my Tumblr and dA!_

 _OCT 20th - Jack-o-Lanterns_

* * *

Leo groaned, rubbing his head as he opened his eyes slowly. Why was he in an alley? Where were his brothers? Why did his head hurt so bad?

"God, what bus hit me?" he moaned, sitting up.

"Leo? Leo!" a voice called from above, and then he felt a shift in the air near him and he saw Don had just landed next to him. "What happened? We've been looking for you for a good day!"

"I… I don't know…" Leo admitted sheepishly, looking around. "I was chasing you guys and then there was this blue glow and… I don't know…"

Don helped his brother to his feet. "It's fine. Don't strain yourself too much; you may have a concussion."

Leo nodded, going down the ladder into the sewers after his brother, looking around a bit. He felt a little paranoid, but that was just nerves. He'd woken up out of a dead unconsciousness with God-knew-what done to him in the hours he'd been out.

Leo looked at the wall, and blinked. "What the hell?" he muttered; he couldn't sworn he saw a glowing face in on of the spaces.

He looked away, and yelped as he saw another one.

"What? What is it?" Don asked, staff out already.

"It's… I-I don't know. It's gone."

"Just calm down, Leo. You've been out all night and day. You're just being paranoid," Don soothed.

"Y-Yeah. I-I guess," Leo stuttered, feeling shaken all of a sudden; almost like he thought someone was watching him.

A deep, low-pitched laugh rung out through the sewers, and Leo startled, grabbing his swords and looking around for the source.

"Um, Leo?" Don asked.

"Shh!"

"Leo! There's nothing there!"

Leo glared at him. "I know what I heard, Donnie."

"Just come on, Leo. I didn't hear anything," Don insisted, grabbing his brother's hand.

"No, I… I heard it, Don… Y-You didn't?" Leo asked shakily.

Don shook his head. "You're just tired, that's it. Let's get you home."

Leo looked over his brother's shoulders and his eyes widened. "You don't see the freaking _lit jack-o-lantern right behind you_?!" he demanded.

Don whirled around, but saw nothing. "Um, no."

Leo groaned, sheathing his swords. "I must be tired. Let's go home."

Even as they continued walking, though, Leo still looked over his shoulder at the jack-o-lantern he still saw right behind him, then turned back around quickly as it smiled wider.

* * *

 _Review, plz! I wanna know your thoughts! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	3. Amnesia

_Prompt #5!_

 _OCT 23rd- Amnesia_

* * *

Leo sat in the kitchen, mindlessly spinning a tanto on his finger. It had been a few days since his mysterious time lapse, and he'd been fine since then, other than his strange paranoia.

"Hey, bro," Mike said cheerily as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hi, Mike," Leo greeted, putting away his tanto as his bouncy brother got a soda from the fridge.

"How you been feelin'?"

"Fine. I don't know what happened to me in that alley last night, but whatever it was, it doesn't matter anymore," Leo brushed off the question.

"That's cool," Mikey nodded, sitting with his brother as Klunk walked in. She jumped on Mikey's lap, then onto the table.

Leo smiled at her, but she sniffed and then hissed at him loudly, prompting Mikey to grab her.

"Hey, hey, easy, Klunk! It's just Leo!" he scolded.

Klunk continued to hiss at Leo until the eldest turtle left.

Leo sighed as he went towards the couch. That had been weird. Klunk loved him.

Before he made it to the couch, Raph appeared in front of him, looking a little bouncy, maybe irate; Leo wasn't sure.

"So, when're we gon' go on patrol, Leo?" the red-clad teen asked. "It's been a few days."

Leo blinked, taken aback for a second. "Um, not tonight."

"Why not?! Didn't ya see da news earlier? There've been over a dozen break-ins within 20 miles'a da Lair!" Raph demanded.

Leo was ready to say something, but deflated. He really didn't want to go out. He didn't know why. Maybe it was his paranoia, but he felt like something was going to happen soon, and he didn't want his brothers to get hurt.

"I'm sorry, Raph…" he muttered, unable to come up with an excuse.

"Yer sorry?!" Raph yelled, temper coming out despite his trying to hide it. He'd tried to be nice to Leo, what with Donnie telling him to, but this was ridiculous! He just wanted to get some fresh air, bust a few heads! "We just wanna go beat up a few bad guys! What's wrong wit- dat?!"

"Um, guys-" Don tried to interrupt.

"Shut up, Don!" Raph bellowed.

Leo snarled. "Leave him alone! He didn't do anything!"

"Actually-" Don tried again.

"I said butt out, Don!" Raph yelled.

"GRAH!" Leo yelled, grabbing his head. "I'm going on a run! You guys can do whatever! I don't care!" he grumbled, walking out of the Lair and taking off into the sewers.

Raph stared, dumbfounded. Don rolled his eyes. "What I was _trying_ to say was that it probably wouldn't be a good idea for Leo to be going to the surface, since the person who attacked him the other night may still be after him."

Raph chuckled sheepishly, rubbing his head.

* * *

Leo ran through the sewers, turning down different tunnels and not really paying attention to where he was going.

He soon slowed to a walk, looking around the unfamiliar tunnel. He hoped he'd grabbed his Shell Cell…

Ugh, never mind.

He blew out of his nostrils as he leaned against a wall, taking in his surroundings. He started to walk back in the direction he'd come from, then his eyes widened as he heard that same deep, low chuckling he'd heard the few days before.

"Wh-Who's there?" he asked shakily.

Why was he here? Where were his brothers? Where was he?

He tried to remember, but the information slowly slipped further from his mind.

"What is happening?!" he demanded, looking around for the source of the laughter that echoed once more. "What are you doing to me?!"

 _"Silly little turtle~"_ the voice chuckled. _"That won't get you answers. Nothing will ever get you answers!"_

"WHY?!" Leo demanded, still unable to locate the source.

 _"And don't even try to look for me, Leonardo. You may drive yourself crazy!"_

Leo's eyes widened. That's what it was doing! It was trying to drive him batshit!

"Stop!" he demanded. "What did I ever do to you?!"

 _"That is not of your concern, turtle."_

Before Leo could respond, he realized he was back at the Lair. When had he left? Had he?

He was on the couch, and stood up. "You guys wanna go on patrol?"


	4. Claws or Teeth

_Prompt #6!_

 _OCT 24th - Claws/Teeth_

* * *

Leo sat in his room, door locked, arms around himself. What was happening? Why him? The voices, the faces, the eyes…

God, those piercing red eyes.

Everywhere he went, he could see them. Following him, watching him, taunting him.

Leo groaned, tears starting to pour down his face.

 _"Leonardo?"_ a familiar voice asked, and Leo tried to hide in his shell, even though he was incapable.

"Yes, Master Splinter?"

 _"May I come in?"_

"...No."

 _"Why not?"_

"Because I'd like to be alone, please, Master Splinter."

 _"You have been in your bedroom all day, my son."_

"I am aware, Master Splinter," Leo growled, anger seeping into his system despite his attempts to quell it.

Splinter sighed from the other side of the door. " _Please, Leonardo. I just wish to talk to you."_

Leo sniffed once, then gave a sigh of his own as he changed masks and got up to open the door, any remnants of crying hopefully gone from his face. "Yes?" he asked a bit coldly.

Splinter looked up at his son, and his eyes widened. "Leonardo… What have you done to yourself?"

Leo blinked, confused. "What do you mean?" He went back into his room and looked for the mirror he had somewhere…

What in the shell?!

There were red streaks going down his face; they looked just like tear streaks…

"Oh, my God…" he moaned, eyes closed.

"My son… You are much worse than I thought…"

Leo glared at his father, anger seeping deeper into him, into his bloodstream. "Really?! I had no idea!"

Splinter took a small step back, but stared up defiantly at his son. "My son, you must get help-"

"I'm FINE, Master Splinter!" Leo yelled, then groaned and grabbed his head, bending forwards. "Just GO!"

"I will not!"

"GO!" Leo repeated, claws growing on his fingers and his teeth growing sharper (yes, like in the Wolf Bites series, but this doesn't take place there AT ALL; this is its own, Halloween universe that I'll only use for these prompts… Or maybe next year, I'm not sure.).

Splinter's eyes widened further as he took another step back. Leo stared down at him with deep, demonic, glowing green eyes, much like Raphael's skin tone. A low growl rose from his throat before he lunged at the mutant rat, who sped away towards his other sons, who were all on the couch.

Leo landed in a crouch on the sofa, a crooked smile on his face as he stared at his family.

 _"Ah, the family of the lowly turtle!"_ a demonic voice cackled from inside of Leonardo.

"What da-?" Raph muttered, but Don elbowed him with a shush.

 _"I'll bet you all are trying to form plans to stop me! Trying to save your poor fearless leader! Pathetic fools. No one has ever defeated me! And no one ever will!"_

Splinter narrowed his eyes as Mike's eyes filled with tears. "Why are you doing this?!" the youngest Hamato demanded.

Leo's demonic eyes narrowed, a mirror image of Splinter's. _"You are in no position to dare ask WHY!"_ it yelled, claws growing longer as it lunged toward Splinter.

Everyone ducked out of the way, scrambling in different directions.

 _"Hah! And You thought you were in any position to stop me?! Pathetic!"_

Before any of the other Hamatos could react, Leo was on his knees, breathing heavily and sobbing, causing more red marks to reside on his face.

"Wh-What's happening to me?!" he moaned, pressing his palms to his eyes.

* * *

 _ANGSTY IN A HALF SHELL, DEPRESSION!_

 _Sorry ^^; This got twice as worse in one chap tho I swear XD_

 _Review!_


	5. Darkness

_Prompt #7!_

 _OCT 25th - Darkness_

* * *

Leo had ran off into the sewers after his episode, climbing above ground and running, not caring if anyone saw him. It didn't matter. Nothing mattered. He just had to get this… this _thing_ out of him.

Why did he come out here? Why couldn't he ever remember? He'd been having tons of blanks. Why wasn't he in his room? Where were the eyes?

He collapsed to his knees, out of breath. It was dark. Why was it dark? It wasn't night. There was a gutter right there, he'd just seen it. Or had he gone past it? Had he lost hours?

His demonic green eyes glowed, his claws on his hands as he scratched his arms, growling and trying to fight it off. He couldn't handle it. He was so confused.

Why was it dark?

Why wasn't he home?

What had happened?

Had he run away?

Had he lost control?

Had he been kicked out?

"Gah!" he moaned, clawing at his head, making more wounds. "Leave me alone!"

He didn't get an answer other than his fangs growing.

Why was it dark?

He was in the sewers. He was walking. Was he going home? Wasn't he just home? He looked in the water where it caught a little unknown source of light and saw the marks on his face, and stepped back with a yelp. The mysterious light disappeared.

Why was it dark?

He was on a rooftop. No, he was jumping. He was running. Why was he running? Why wasn't he home? Why couldn't he see the street lights?

Why were people screaming?

He looked down and his eyes widened. The streets were torn up, street lamps bent and on the ground, cars smashed and people running around in panic.

Had he done that?

Why was it dark?

He was in his room now. That's where he'd been. His light had been on. He looked at his clock; it was 7 AM. Why wasn't he in the dojo?

…

Why was it dark?

* * *

 _Things are getting worse for Leo! Hope he can do something about it! Review, please! BYE!_

 _Shadow_


	6. Control (or Lack There-Of)

_Prompt #8!_

 _OCT 26th - Control/lack-thereof_

* * *

Leo opened his door cautiously, looking down the hallway. He looked the other way, then walked out cautiously, using every ounce of ninja stealth he'd collected over the years.

His brothers were on patrol. He'd had no say, he'd just stayed home. He wasn't leaving again. He wouldn't cause that pain to others that he'd seen in his nightmares.

He slowly tiptoed to the kitchen, knowing full-well Splinter was waiting for him to break and get something to eat. It'd been a good 2 days since Leo had come out of his room, except for late-night bathroom breaks.

He opened the fridge and grabbed a water bottle and a few pieces of fruit. He turned around and froze, seeing those hypnotic red eyes glaring at him again. He groaned, dropping his stuff and grabbing his head as a splitting migraine tore through him.

"Stop it…" he whispered. "Stop. Please…"

" _Never~!_ " that same, mocking voice cackled.

Leo's demonic eyes glowed, and he groaned, falling to his knees and trying to control it. Don't let it win, don't let it-

* * *

There was screaming. He was crouching on a rooftop, looking down at the chaos. He was smirking. Why was he here? Why couldn't he control himself? Why was he doing this?

"Leo!" a voice from behind him called.

His body stood from the crouch, turning around and crossing his arms. _"Trying to stop me?"_ his voice asked, but it wasn't him. " _You will never stop me. No one will **ever** stop me!"_

His brothers, oh dear gosh, his _brothers_ , looked at him, all with different expressions.

Raphael, his passionate brother, Raph, with anger etched in his features.

Donnie, smart, sensitive Don, with a mixture of fear and shock.

Mikey, oh, sweet, innocent, loving Mike, a mixture of fear and sadness, even with tears in his eyes.

"Give us back our bro, ya freak!" Raph spat, sais at the ready.

A deep, menacing chuckle. _"You want him? Take him! I'll be back soon enough!"_

With that, Leo was himself, and he fell to his knees, sobbing with his arms crossed to his chest, sobbing once again.

"I'm sorry!" he moaned, feeling the familiar burning on his cheeks.

"Hey, hey, look a' me," a familiar gruff, yet gentle voice, commanded, but Leo didn't comply. "C'mon, bro. Fer me."

Sighing shakily, Leo looked up,seeing the concerned looks on his brothers' faces. "We're gonna help ya. Ya got dat? We're gonna stop dis t'ing, if it's da last t'ing we do. Right guys?"

Leo glanced at Mikey and Don, who wore solemn expressions as they nodded. "N-No… Don't risk yourselves for me… Please. It's not going to work… It's too p-powerful…"

Raph frowned, glancing at his younger brothers, who rubbed their heads awkwardly. He looked back at Leo, who was looking down at the street, where he'd caused all that pain.

He'd done it before. He remembered then. Those nightmares he'd had, those vivid nightmares, had been real.

He let out a breathy sob, wrapping his arms tighter around himself as his claws grew, scratching his arms before retracting. "I didn't mean to…" he sobbed. "I've tried to control it… I-I have! It doesn't go aw-away… It just g-gets _stronger_ …"

He shrunk into himself a little more. "And I can't do anything about it…"


	7. Nightmare

_Prompt #9!_

 _OCT 27th - Nightmare_

* * *

He didn't want to sleep. He didn't want to be awake. He didn't want to leave. He didn't want to stay. He wanted to die. He wanted to get this demon out of him.

Slowly, he rose from the floor, where he'd been once again, overthinking and putting more scars on his body. He climbed into his bed, pulling the covers up to his shoulders, knowing he needed to sleep soon enough, despite the nightmares that would surely ensue.

* * *

 _He stood in the middle of the street. No, it wasn't him; it was the demon. It was laughing. It destroyed another car, sending a blast of demonic energy at it as people ran away in fear._

 _Law enforcement showed up._

 _"Put your hands up!" one of the officers commanded, but Leo just brushed them away, sending a wave of energy that had them all thrown backwards and unconscious._

"Stupid mortals. Thinking they can stop my reign of terror!" _he chuckled._

 _"Leo, stop! Please!" a familiar gentle voice said from behind him. He smirked, turning around and seeing the purple-clad turtle standing there, his other brothers behind him, all armed and dangerous._

"Haven't I already told you?! You can't **stop me!** " _Leo's mouth yelled as he sent an energy blast at the three youngest Hamatos._

 _Raph ran up a building and didn't get hit by the energy, charging at his brother's possessed body. Leo blocked the attack with an energy shield almost boredly, smirking when he saw Raph's confused expression._

 _He sent another blast of energy that had Raphael reeling backwards, as if having been sucker-punched. He examined his fingernails as Mike and Don came at him, weapons swinging in tandem. He sent them right next to Raph, all groaning in pain._

 _He walked up to them, his demonic green eyes glowing as he raised his clawed hand, ready to strike-_

* * *

Leo gasped as he shoot up in bed, tangled between the sheets and weeping silently, not wanting to bring any more attention to himself. He heard one of his brothers - Raph, by the sound of the snoring - outside his door, waiting for him to come out. They'd been taking turns for the past few days, and he'd had to sneak out when Raph was on duty to sneak to the kitchen and steal food because Raph was the heaviest sleeper.

He looked at his clock; it was 4 AM. What if he went to training? Would his brothers tackle him and lock him up somewhere?

…

He doubted it.


	8. Asylum

_Prompt #9!_

 _OCT 28th - Asylum_

* * *

 _So… He'd been wrong that morning. He was now in Don's lab, locked in a padded room with a straitjacket on. He growled, struggling against it, but it was no use._

 _Of course this would happen. What had he thought?!_

 _He groaned as his felt something coming over him. He didn't want this. It would be mad at his brothers for locking him up… It'd be mad…_

 _He didn't want it to be mad._

 _He fought it off weakly, but didn't try. What good would it do? He could never fight it. It was going to be stuck with him forever. As long as it wanted to keep him alive, anyway. He knew how these demon things worked; he'd seen movies, and met other actual demons himself. They would either keep his body as its host, or kill him and take his energy to become more powerful to get its next victim._

 _He let it consume him, feeling his claws grow, his teeth sharpening as his eyes turned their demonic green with red irises, probably a feature he'd 'earned' by getting himself tied up and trapped._

 _An evil smile came over him._

* * *

The other Hamatos watched as Leonardo sat in the dojo, eyes blank from staring into Splinter's magical crystal too long.

"I did not believe I would ever have to use that…" Splinter sighed as his son's tranced eyes stayed still, not even noticing they were there. "But it will keep the demon at bay until he comes out of it."

"So, there's no permanent solution?" Don asked.

Splinter shook his head solemnly. "I have looked through all of my ancient scrolls, and have found this type of demon. They take possession of their host often, relishing in any fight given, as it feeds their strength. When they have taken all will to fight, they kill their host, or the host kills themselves voluntarily."

Raph's eyes widened as Mike hugged Don, who hugged him back. "N-No! That can't be it! We can't just give up!" He clenched his fists, tears trying to leak from his eyes. "I'm… I'm goin' out."

As the red-clad turtle left, Don and Mike looked at Splinter, silently asking for permission to go with him. They needed to clear out their thoughts.

Splinter nodded, and they took off after him as Splinter turned back to his son, who sat stoically, eyes blank and glassy, staring at the crystal.

* * *

 _'Leo' chuckled. "They think they're stopping me. Foolish!"_


	9. Phobias (or Fears)

_Prompt #11!_

 _OCT 29th - Phobias/Fears_

* * *

Raph went up to the rooftops, surveying the damage his brother had done over the past few days. They couldn't stop him. By the time they would realize he was gone - or probably before Leo himself realized he was gone - an entire block would be in panic.

Speaking of…

He took out his Shell Cell, calling Splinter as he ran towards the sounds of the screams. "Masta?!" he asked.

 _"Yes, Raphael?"_

"Leo's still at da Lair, right?"

A pause. _"Yes, Raphael. He had not moved."_

Raph's eyes widened. "And ya said dat crystal's keepin' da demon at bay?"

 _"Correct, but what does that have to do with-?"_

"Masta, he's causin' havoc right now!"

Below him, there were poles being ripped from the ground, thrown around, the ground cracking, people running away as random blasts of energy shoot around.

 _"How is that possible?"_

"I dunno! Ya didn't say it was dis powerful! Can ya try an' get ta him'er somethin'?"

 _"I cannot. It blocks the host's ways of communication when it has taken over-"_

Before Raph could hear the last part, a splitting pain hit him, and he began to feel dizzy, groaning and grabbing his head as he fell to his knees. "Wh-What da…?"

 _"Raphael? Raphael…!"_

* * *

 _He was… He was at home. No, he wasn't supposed to be home. He should be helping the people. They were in trouble._

 _"Oh, Raphael~" a familiar voice called out._

 _Raph looked around, in search of the source of the voice. "Wh-What? How did you get here?"_

 _"You need not know this."_

 _"Get outta my house!" Raph demanded, looking around still._

 _A sadistic chuckle echoed through the air, making Raph's ears ring. He covered them._

 _"Don't do this to me again. I forgot you. You were gone…" he muttered to himself._

 _He, himself, stepped into his field of vision, dressed in the Shredder armor. "Oh, no, Raphael. You will never forget. You know it will happen eventually."_

 _"Stop! You're not real! You were never real!" Raph cried, closing his eyes as he squeezed his head tighter._

 _"You try and ignore me, Raphael. Have been for years. But you know you will never forget me. And soon enough…"_

 _Raph groaned as his doppelganger came up next to him, talking seemingly right through the hands on his ears. "You'll be me."_

 _"NO!"_

* * *

Raph woke up to warm water being dumped on his face. He gasped, sitting up and sputtering. He looked at his knees for a second, not noticing his brother in front of him, and then started sobbing, uncontrollable things that shook him.

Leo stared at his brother with tears of his own in his eyes. He'd caused this. He hadn't meant to. He hadn't even known.

"Raph… I'm sorry…"

This… This was the last straw. He couldn't do this to his brother. He couldn't… let this thing do this to his brother.


	10. Feast

_Prompt #11!_

 _OCT 30th - Feast_

* * *

There was a church down the block. He'd take Raph there. They wouldn't notice him. He needed to calm Raph down. He needed to help his brother.

"Come on, Raphie," he coaxed, trying to get his brother to stand with him. He helped his brother stand; Raph was still a sobbing mess, but he cooperated.

Leo walked his brother to the end of the rooftop, and they jumped after some coaxing from Leo's part. As they made their way to the next edge, Leo looked to the side and gasped, bringing Raph over. "How did this happen?" he asked himself, seeing the chaos only the demon could have created. "I-I was in the trance! I-It was fighting so hard to get out, b-but I didn't let it! O-Or, I thought I didn't!"

Raph looked at his brother. "H-Hey, it's O-OK, Leo. The police'll handle it."

Leo nodded shakily, and they went to the rooftop of the church. They were eating inside. It looked like a celebratory feat, by Leo's scrutinizing eyes.

It didn't matter. He needed to help Raph before something bad happened.

The blue-clad turtle helped his brother sit on his knees and sat in front of him. "Hey, buddy…" he started, unsure where to go with this. He didn't know what Raph had seen.

Raph wrapped his arms around his brother, desperately needing the physical contact, even though he knew what had caused him to see what he'd seen. He knew it wasn't Leo's fault, though. It was the demon.

And besides, perhaps Leo needed comfort just as much as Raph did.

Leo didn't know what to do at first, staring blankly at nothing. He then caved and hugged his brother back, rubbing soothing circles on his shell. It had always calmed them as children.

Raph sniffled a few minute later, leaning away and sitting with his legs crossed. Leo did the same, unsure what to say.

"How'd ya get out-?"

"I don't know. Don't ask, please. I don't want to know. I don't want to understand how it could have possibly done that, I don't… Just, don't ask."

Raph nodded solemnly, studying the marks on his brother's body. There were several lines going down his face, and some on the sides of his head. There were also some on his arms, and a few dots on his legs, probably from tears dripping there.

"Leo… Yer scars…" he started, but Leo shook his head.

"I know. I'm not proud. I'm ashamed," Leo muttered, bringing his knees up and leaning on them.

They sat there for a bit, neither saying a word, just listening to the joyous cheers of the church-goers' feast below them.

* * *

 _I didn't really incorporate the prompt as much as I would've liked to, but it's here. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Review please!_

 _Shadow_


	11. Sacrifice

_Prompt #13!_

 _OCT 31st - Sacrifice_

* * *

Leo couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't do this to the city, to his _family_.

He was alone on the rooftop now, having sent Raph home just a minute or 2 ago because he knew that he wouldn't be able to really solve anything, when in reality it was he who had accidentally given the demon information to make Raphael suffer.

 _'What can I do to get rid of you?'_ he thought, slowly entering a meditative state to try and contact the demon.

 _"Nothing you do will help you,"_ the demon said back to him.

 _'Please… I can't keep hurting my brothers like this. I'll do anything. I'll give you whatever you want. Just don't let me hurt anyone anymore.'_

There was a pause, and Leo realized the demon was actually thinking. This could work.

 _"Anything?"_

 _'Yes. Any part of me, just… I want to keep my brothers safe. I want to keep the city safe.'_

 _"...You are unlike the others. You are completely selfless. I will make you a deal. This is a one-time offer, and you have 5 minutes to decide."_

 _'Just as long as it doesn't hurt my brothers.'_

 _"I will leave you, and this city, forever, and make your dear brother forget what I made him saw, if you give me…"_

Leo waited anxiously.

 _"Your bravery. You will cower in situations where you are needed. You will be able to come around it eventually, with hard work. Do you wish to sacrifice such a part of yourself?"_

Leo blinked for a second, looking at himself. His bravery? That would definitely affect him as a leader to his brothers.

 _'I… accept.'_

Immediately, Leo felt a big part of his consciousness leave him, and he yelled out in pain, grabbing his head.

And then it was done.

He was alone on a rooftop. There were people below him. What if they were a threat?

He quickly jumped into the sewers, running towards the Lair, yelping at every drip or squeak or little noise he heard. It could hurt him. It could all hurt him.

"Raph!" he cried as soon as he pounded into the Lair, quickly closing the door behind him so nothing could get in, nothing that could hurt him or the others. "Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah?" Raph asked confusedly as Leo sat in front of him, looking him over. "...Are _you_ okay?"

"Yes!" Leo smiled, feeling a bit normal now that he was around his brothers. "The demon's gone!"

"Wait, what?" Raph asked, eyes widening. "Ya messin' wit' me?"

"That's Mike's job. I'm 100% serious!"

* * *

The Hamatos were in the dojo, Leo telling them what had happened, leaving out the part about Raph; the demon had let them forget it, he'd keep it that way.

"And now I'm here, with only scars to prove what happened," Leo finshed, "Well, and, y'know, being a coward."

Don sat with his chin in his hand, thinking this over. "Why would you sacrifice your bravery, Leo? That's a big part of you."

Leo deflated a little. He had no idea why he was so animated right now. Maybe it was because he was just so happy. "I had to keep it away from us. This was the only way to do it. I got off easy because it said I was less worried about myself than the other people it'd possessed had been. Otherwise I wouldn't be here."

Splinter came up to him, and before Leo knew what was happening, he was being engulfed in a hug. "It is good to have you back, my son."

Leo sniffed, hugging his father back, then laughing as they were tackled to the floor in a pile of limbs, all trying to hug him.

"It's… *grunt* Good to be back, guys. Now, um… I can't breathe!"

* * *

 _Done! I hope you enjoyed these, guys! :D I had a fun time writing them, even if they aren't very long. ^^; Please review!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
